Living with Villains
by Weirdo98
Summary: This is a story about what life was like growing up with the most evil villains of the land.
1. Chapter 1

Maleficent quickly sat up in bed. She placed one hand on her stomach and used the other to push herself off of the mattress. "Now, kid? It's 4 in the morning." The mistress of all evil scolded her unborn child. She wobbled her way to the door, picked up the bag she had prepared a month ago, and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Maleficent's body was shooting with pain, but she made herself climb into the bathtub and slowly set herself down. The room was always cold, hell, the whole damn castle was cold, but it felt colder than usual. Perhaps it was the fact that she was no longer wearing her nightgown or maybe, for the first time in quite a while, she was completely alone.

"Alright, just you and me, baby." Maleficent muttered to herself after she had everything ready. Several months ago, Maleficent had sent a minion out to find her a book about pregnancy and/or about childbirth. Naturally, after the minion brought her the few books that they could find, Maleficent had to kill him so the secret wouldn't come out too early. She didn't need the child's father to know that Maleficent was carrying his kid or else the baby might have ended up with an awful name like Gabby or Gaston.

Maleficent quickly pulled out a thick strap of leather and put it between her teeth. Instead of waking the entire island or just proving she could feel pain, she decided to muffle the screams she knew were coming. She glanced down at the mirror between her legs and estimated how far she had dilated; not enough. Maleficent groaned in frustration. This was definitely taking far too long. What felt like hours (maybe even days) passed by in the slowest way possible. "That's it! I'm done!" Maleficent decided mentally.

She started to push. She kept pushing, occasionally stopping to take a breather, and then continued pushing. The leather came in handy, but Maleficent felt like her yells of pain were still too loud. Another push, another push, another-

A tiny cry rang through the freezing bathroom. Maleficent slowly lifted her hands with the new weight and looked at the screeching creature. After cutting the cord, she looked at its genitalia; a girl. Maleficent had given birth to a little, baby girl. The child had a little hair, which was purple, soft pink (sorta bloody) skin, and a powerful voice. Not even on her deathbed, Maleficent would never confess to have fallen in love with her daughter. "Oh, Mal, shhh. I'm new to this mom thing, go easy on me." Maleficent said softly, tears forming in her eyes. "Little villain, it's alright." Maleficent hummed and began to rock the child. Mal began to calm down and fall asleep in her mother's arms. Maleficent spent another hour sitting in that bathtub, silently crying, and holding her newborn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jafar! Hurry! I think the baby is coming!" Jamie, Jafar's unofficial wife screamed from the upstairs bedroom. Jafar chuckled softly and sat down his glass of whiskey. By now, he was used to Jamie having these freak outs because she was so worried for their unborn child. He heard somewhere that it was normal for a mother to exaggerate little things like kicks as signs of going into labor, or at least that's what he told her. Besides, the kid wasn't due until next month.

Jafar climbed the stairs, laughing to himself a little. The alcohol sure got to him sometimes. He stopped dead in the doorway when he saw his wife on their bed, legs spread, blood on the sheets, and a baby's head. Jafar quickly caught the baby before it completely came out and looked at it.

"It's a boy!" Jafar cried and wrapped the infant in a spare blanket, not entirely sure what to do with that cord thing on its bellybutton.

"Let's call him Jay." Jamie smiled a little as her heartbeat started to slow down. "You're supposed to cut the cord, dumbass." She laughed a little. Jafar quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and cut where his unofficial wife told him to. "He's beautiful. So beautiful." Jamie said. Jafar failed to notice the extreme pool of blood forming on the bedsheets, but was looking at his wife's and son's faces. They looked so much alike, he was so proud.

"I love you, Jamie." Jafar smiled after taking a moment to appreciate his son. Jamie failed to reply. Jafar glanced over and felt his heart stop. He didn't have to search for a pulse because he knew it wasn't there, but he did anyway. He tried shaking her and yelling her name, but the only response he got was Jay waking up and starting to cry. After coming to terms with the fact his wife was gone, Jafar slowly walked downstairs, poured himself another glass of whiskey, and sat down at the table. For the rest of the night he drank and pretended not to hear his son's cries. He'd deal with it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Evil Queen was going through a fabric store, picking this thing up and putting it back down, looking for something to make a pretty dress. For once, the pretty dress she had in mind wasn't for her. The queen was pregnant and was fully planning on having a girl. She long ago decided if it was a boy, she would still make dress and make him wear them because she was evil after all. Then it happened. EQ didn't know exactly what 'it' was, but it happened. "Oh my Lucifer!" she yelped and clutched a hand to her stomach.

The store owner left as soon as she said that, knowing what was going on. "Damnit." EQ muttered and looked around for help. Before the Isle, she could have had one of her many servants run out to get a doctor, but she was almost certain that there were no doctors here; at least good ones. Auradon was supposed to be full with 'good guys', but these 'good guys' didn't seem very nice, considering how some of them abandoned their FAMILY to such an awful place. She'd have her damn revenge one day, as long as she could survive this.

"Come with me, ma'am." A young boy grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the door. "My dad can help." He added quickly when he saw the confusion on the queen's face. She wasn't exactly in a position to where she could deny any help whatsoever so she let the boy drag her through the crowded streets, dark alleyways, and into a shack that she presumed was his home.

"Dad! Dad!" the stranger yelled into the empty house. "I don't know where he went, but he'll be back soon. Just, uh, lay down, I'll go get towels and water and… stuff." The kid said awkwardly and sped off to wherever the items he needed were. EQ didn't really care who or what he was, she just needed to lie down. She found a comfy looking corner with a blanket and decided to rest there. The pain was obnoxious, but, as a lady should, she kept that to herself. Well, as long as she physically could anyway.

"Damnit, kid, where is your father?" EQ yelled at the frightened boy. It had been twenty minutes and there was no sign another adult anywhere.

"I-I don't know, ma'am, he's usually home by now." The boy glanced over at the clock, again, to make sure the time was right. "I… I think you're close to um… having your baby. I… If you want me to I'll have to…" the child replied with a shaky voice.

"Just do whatever and get this damn thing out of me." EQ cried and screamed in pain. The contractions were definitely getting longer and were closer together. The little kid peeked under the queen's dress and said to start pushing. EQ followed instructions, but nothing was happening, she was worried that something was wrong.

"I think you need a C section." The boy said softly.

"A what?" EQ asked, having a hard time hearing over the sound of her being in pain.

"A caesarean section. Like, the baby can't get through your, um, tubing, and has to be cut out of your stomach." The kid answered. The first thought to the Evil Queen's mind was about the scar damage it would leave and if it would be difficult to cover it with makeup. A moment later, another sharp pain shot through her body and she quickly made up her mind.

"Do whatever; just get the kid out, please!" EQ practically begged. Everything started to move in slow motion. She could hear her heart beating, she could hear the boy's footsteps as she ran to get something to cut her open with, and she thought she could hear the sound of a baby crying. She imagined not doing anything with that lying, cheating, disgusting man and how she would never be in this situation if it wasn't for him. Then, she felt a blade slip through her skin and the Evil Queen went out like a lightbulb.

The first thing that woke EQ was the sound of a bird chirping, reminding her of her days in her castle. Just a second later, she felt her stomach ache. Not a normal stomach ache like 'I ate too much' ache, but something completely different from anything she had ever felt before. Another second went by and all of the memories came flying back.

"Good morning, ma'am." A boy's voice said when she first opened her eyes. "You've been out for a few hours, but everything is ok. You have a daughter by the way, ma'am. She pretty for a baby, I guess, I don't get to see a lot of babies even though my dad helps ladies like you all the time." The voice continued.

Finally, EQ's vision focused and she saw the young man, the only person, who had come to her aid when she was in labor. This kid couldn't have been over 13 years old, but he saved her. EQ had never been saved by anyone or anything before and she didn't know what to think of it.

"Can… Can I see her?" EQ's hoarse voice asked. The boy smiled, walked to one end of the room, and came back with a little bundle in his arms. Gently, he handed the mother her daughter. "S-She's beautiful." EQ gasped. The little girl had rosy skin, a nice head of blue hair, and her little red lips were smiling in her sleep. "What should I name her?" she asked. She had spent most of her time worrying about a wardrobe for the infant that she completely forgot to think of names.

"I don't know, ma'am, but I kinda like Evie, but it's really up to you." The boy confessed.

"Evie it is then."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jasper I need another doughnut!" Cruella yelled.

"We don't have anymore!" Jasper yelled from the kitchen, getting extremely frustrated with Cruella's pregnancy cravings. The woman wanted to eat everything and she was gaining weight like crazy. She blamed it on not smoking for nine months, but everyone knew Cruella just wanted an excuse to pig out for once in her life.

"Then bring me something else!" Cruella rolled her eyes. When were these two idoits going to get their act together? Simple jobs, she always gave them simple jobs that hardly required any brains whatsoever and they still managed to disappoint her. Collect the Dalmatians go get more materials, get her a damn doughnut, all disappointments!

A few minutes later, Jasper brought up what remained in the kitchen: A rotten apple, two expired cokes, and a half eaten slice of cheese pizza. "This is all we got, Your Majesty." Jasper said sarcastically and slammed down the food.

"Like that was so hard." Cruella rolled her eyes and returned her attention to what was most important, Baby. Well, not the baby in her stomach, but the 'stuffed' dog wrapped around her neck that she called Baby. As soon as Jasper left, Cruella's water broke. "Show time boys!" Cruella screamed. Jasper and Horace came running upstairs with a bottle of jack, a towel, and some cold water in a bucket.

Cruella gladly took the bottle and drank herself silly until the whole process was taken complete. "What ya wanna name the kid?" Horace asked, barely able to keep Cruella conscious enough to answer.

"Boyorgirl?" Cruella slurred and giggled a little.

"Boy." Jasper replied.

"Fuck, call him Jimmy Thompson for all I fucking care." And with that, Cruella passed out.

"Let's just call him Charlie or Carlos or something." Jasper whispered.

"Sounds a lot better than Jimmy Thompson if you ask me."


End file.
